Ronan's guide to the supernatural
by king of heavens
Summary: this fanfic is written in a style which makes it appear as if it is a book which describes seven supernatural rituals. which range from traveling to another dimension to get a wish granted, to gaining control over any living creature. though this explanation does not do it justice, read it to find out why.
1. Prologue

Ronan's guide to the supernatural

 **A/N**

 **Hello there fellow fanfic writers/readers. This is my new fanfic I haven't told you about at all ( i'm not sorry ) ;P. which is more akin to a book. And therefore it has guide in the title. So it's about you as the reader finding this book and reading it. So the entire story is written like a book. See you at the end of the chapter.**

Prologue

Hey there glad to see you found this book at least 1000 years after I buried it at this exact spot. How do I know it's at least one thousand years I hear you ask. Well just before I died I put this book here and sealed this hole away for a thousand years with a magic spell.

Alright next up, this book has seven chapters which are all ways to access the supernatural. And not like summoning the devil or some simple things like that. No this is extremely advanced supernatural business. So please. Do not use the powers in this book for evil. For these seven things have the potential to destroy or change this world for worse. So let me repeat myself, please do not use the things in this book for evil. So if you find yourself getting any malicious ideas about the things written in this book please put it back where you found it and don't look back.

Good then now. My long lost spirit or this book are not responsible for any of the following or more things that could happen to you. Possession, death, suffocation, eternal nightmares, memory loss, loss of eyesight, loss of hearing, or more.

Ok now the things in this book could also have you to another dimension to complete something, now these dimension are usually not very friendly to intruders. Like for one of the chapters you will need to enter the hidden world, which is a infinite maze filled with whatever you can think of, and only has one exit. Or you'll have to enter another dimension for something else. Like for example the land of sinners or the cursed world.

Next up we have a warning. Like I said at the beginning this is advanced stuff, so follow the instruction in this book very carefully. Or some unimaginable horrors could occur to you or this world.

Then now there's only one thing left. The chapter index.

1 : The seers of existence.

2 : The hidden song.

3 : The threads of fate.

4 : The beads of life.

5 : The soul's command.

6 : The 256 keys.

7 : The origin of truth.


	2. Chapter 1,1

Ronan's guide to the supernatural

 **A/N**

 **Hi there fellow fanfic readers/writers, I hope you all enjoy my stories up to now. And yes I know that PMD GOS hasn't been updated for a long time, since the reason for that is me trying to change my writing style. And i'm kinda having trouble with that. And that's about it, so i'll see you at the end of this chapter.**

Chapter 1.1

For chapter 1, the seers of existence. This is the first thing you will need to do, and learn.

Like I said before, this chapter is about the seers of existence, in contrary to popular beliefs about the supernatural, rituals or otherwise, these are actually a group of three creatures. One of them is a Detr, which is a sort of ghost or phantom. That live in the realm of secrets. Another is a Hadraln, these are a eyeball that is in a glass encasement, that stands on a pedestal made out of a sort of ancient material and it floats. And then the last one is a Drahn-Mylne, Which is a sort of hybrid of a owl and a cat. And together they are the seers of existence, but now unto the first step to find them.

The first thing you will need to do, is find the gateway of excil. Which is the portal between this world and the realm where the seers dwell. But to find and access it there are about 7 steps you will need to complete, and here I will tell you what the seven steps to access it are and what you have to do. I hope you are ready.

The first thing you need to do for this step is, finding the link. Which is a completely natural phenomenon, since it's not really a link. It's more of a rift between the world we all know as home, and the world with the keys. Which appears only under very special circumstances. Which are that is has to be midnight, at the last day of any month. Also it needs to be raining, this is so you can know where it is since it's invisible, but the rain will go through it, so you can see where it is. And the last thing is that you need to be alone. Otherwise the keeper of the link won't appear because he has to appear since without his allowance you can't go through it.

The second step only starts if the keeper sees you as worthy of claiming the keys. You will know that he sees you as worthy if he asks you, what is the password? if he does not ask this, just leave for nothing will happen from this point onward if he doesn't. But if he does answer this by saying, hady maolhn kalh. If you do this he will open the link so you can pass, after you've entered he will tell you to follow him. Do this for this world I filled with unimaginable monsters, but the route the keeper and you take is a safe route to the first key. Here there are three keys hanging on a wall, but if you try to grab one of them, the keeper will ask you another question. This time he will ask you, there are three keys on this wall, which one is true? To this you must answer. There is one key only, the all others are an illusion. Upon saying these words, a pedestal will rise up from the ground, with the real key on top of it. And the keeper will give it to you.

The third step begins right after the second, it starts with you walking to the location of the second key, here the keeper will also ask you a question but it is only to trick you. He will ask you, the truth you seek, but never is it easy. For we do or we don't, we lie as we speak,the key is in hiding, the one that can obtain it is you. What does this mean? You should answer. This riddle is unreal, it's one purpose is to lead me astray from my path. When answering with this he will give you the second key, that he has in one of the pockets of his jacket. And don't even try grabbing it before this test, since before the test this key isn't in there yet. And after this there is only one more test in this world. and by the process of elimination, also one more key.

The fourth step starts the same way as the last one, walking. This time you're going to the peak of mt aczryl. Here there are 5 pedestals, each with a key on them, and the keeper tells you, that you can ask him one question, about which of the keys is the real one. The question you should ask is, four keys are fake one is the truth, it is what I seek, could you show it to me? When you ask this, he will grab the correct key, and give it to you. While speaking the words, if it is truth that you seek, I hope you will find it. And you will be teleported back to where you found the link. But it will be gone, and you can't do anything to make more progress this day. And to do the last three things you will have to wait 5 days.

The fifth step is the easiest one. For it is finding the gateway of excil, you are probably asking how that can be easy. But that's why i'm here, to tell you, the gateway is a magical object that is able to transport someone's very being between the realm it stands in, which is our world. And the realm of the seers. To find it one must simply speak the words, fryla mu nome darlt ickrahl. And they will be transported right to it. But this only works if they have all three keys.

Alright those words don't lead you straight to the portal/gateway. Since that would be too risky for the balance of eternity. Which is the balance of everything, so for the sixth step you will need to navigate an extremely large network of tunnels, which is more commonly known -by seekers of the supernatural- as the maze. On the next page of this book I had the entire maze mapped out. But that map has probably decayed over the course of one thousand years. But I have still memorized the path though it, that leads to the gateway. Which is the following, starting from the entrance.

1 : forward

2 : forward

3 : left

4 : right

5 : right

6 : stairs up

7 : left

8 : forward

9 : stairs down

10 : stairs down

11 : forward

12 : right

13 : left

14 : left

15 : right

16 : stairs down

17 : forward

18 : stairs up

19 : left

20 : right

and if you've followed those exact directions, you should be in a room with a large stone arch in the middle, which is the gateway. And if you're at a dead end go back to the entrance by saying the word, krhuth. Which will teleport you back to the entrance, and then follow these directions, but backwards. As you will be in the mirrored version of the maze. And now there is only one step left.

Alright step seven. Now that you are at the gateway you should notice that it is closed. As there is no water-like substance all throughout the middle part. So you need to open it by finding the three keyholes on it. These are on it's right side. First the left keyhole, put the first key you obtained in it. And then turn it 360 degrees, while speaking the words. hijl acron myhlh kuhn daryl moke. Then place the second key you obtained in the keyhole, turn this one 180 degrees while saying the words. Tysa rur mano-ky. And then place the third key in the middle keyhole, and turn it 90 degrees while saying the words, mgo bula girn. Then there is only one thing left to do, and it is to stand in front of it. And then yelling, peno! This will open the gateway so that you can pass through it.

Alright that's it for chapter 1.1 i'll tell you what to do next in chapter 1.2.

 **A/N**

 **Alright that's it for this chapter fellow fanfic readers/writers, I hope you liked it. Since it took quite a while to write, and the changing my writing style isn't going as well as I thought it would. So it may take a while for PMD GOS, LOSK, UFO and CTM-A to update, but aside from that, i'll see you all at the next update.**

 **KING OUT!**


	3. Chapter 1,2

Ronan's guide to the supernatural

 **A/N**

 **if you by any chance read chapter 5 of CTMA. You know that that story and UFO are deleted / cancelled, sorry about that, but here we have chapter 1,2 of RGTTS so i'll see you guys at the end of this chapter.**

Chapter 1,2

if you followed the steps of chapter 1,1 correctly, you will be standing in front of the now opened gateway. Now if you walked through the gateway. If you stand on the peak of a large mountain, you are in the right place. If not return through the gateway, and check what you did wrong. Now if you are in the right place, do exactly as I say, as you are being tested. Also if you should see a large temple in the distance, that is your goal. The very first thing you should do is close your eyes. And walk forward, also count your steps. Then as you get to the 150th step. Stand still for a few seconds. And you will begin to feel like you're falling, but that's natural because well, you are falling. As those last 100 steps you took were in mid-air. Now after a few minutes you will hit the ground. But not feel any pain, this is because you landed on a huge pile of pillows, though if you were off by even one step you would have missed the pillows and fallen to your death.

Now if you did land on the pillows, you can open your eyes again, and if you do you will see that you are in a small temple about halfway down the mountain. And after you've climbed down the pile of pillows. You will encounter a small creature speaking really fast in a language, you won't understand this is because the language it is speaking is hycral, the native language of this world. Now you have to listen the creature out, even though you won't understand it. The door is locked so you can't leave. After he is done talking, you must ask him, while pointing at the door. "asy mlia gaire futila mie?" In this realms language that means, "Where is the key?" after being asked this, it will point to the entrance of a cavern in the temple, and start talking again.

Now to finding the key, the first thing you should know is that it's a test. And the creature is a protector that means that he's here to protect the guardians. And you have to complete his test to continue your quest. To find the guardians.

Now when you enter the cave, a gate will fall shut behind you, and you can't leave the cave. An are left with no choice but to walk down the very long gentle downward slope. And after about 15 kilometers, you will find that the walls, ceiling and ground has been replaced with, crystals. You have now entered the caverns of excil, if you recognize the name but don't know from what, it is the same name as the gateway, or the gateway of excil, this is because the gateway is made from the purest crystals of this cavern.

Now all but the purest of these crystals will mess with your sanity. You won't go insane from them, but you will start hallucinating, or start seeing paths that aren't there. As the downward slope continues. It just gets steeper.

Then after you've walked down the entirety of the path you will reach a small circular chamber, with in the middle a pedestal with a key on it. This is the deepest part of the cave. When you arrive here the hallucinations will stop. As the crystals here are pure. Then grab the key which is also made from the crystals surrounding it, and return back the path.

As you approach the temple, the gate blocking your path will have gone back up, and the protector will be gone. Then use the key to open the door and you can continue on your journey. Which now leads you through the path of dir. But i'll tell you about that in chapter 1,3.

 **A/N**

 **Hey there glad to see you read through this. It means a lot to me and I hoped you enjoyed it, but I don't really have anything to tell you. So i'll see you in the next thing I get around to writing.**

 **KING OUT!**


	4. Chapter 1,3

Ronan's guide to the supernatural

 **A/N**

 **hello there fellow fanfic readers/writers I hope you enjoyed the lats chapter of Legend of sky kingdom or LOSK as I call it. But anyway I hope you'll enjoy this just as much :) and with that i'll see you at the end of this chapter.**

Chapter 1.3

Alright as I was saying the next obstacle on your path is going to be the path of Dir.

This is a long and treacherous path do to the base of the mountains of Excil, and I also forgot to mention something earlier. If you want to leave this realm for any reason, just look up close your eyes and yell the words "askhal mikra!" doing this will send you right back to where you entered the maze.

Now about the path of Dir, honestly it's quite straightforward, all you have to do is going to the the bottom of the mountains, there you will find a gate that is sealed shut, and whatever you could think of doing will not open it. As there is only one possible way to unlock the seal and open it, you have to perform a special ritual on the pedestal in front of the gate. For this you will need these materials, which are all found in moonlight cavern which is the glowing blue cave halfway down the path.

1 : 150 grams of moonlight dust

2 : shadow fire ( don't worry, you can grab it. And it's cool to the touch. )

3 : 6 frozen rocks

4 : 2 batches of eternal rope ( no it's not an endless rope )

5 : 1 large moonshard

6 : 6 sunshine spikes

7 : 4 thunder hooks

after you've obtained these materials, go back to where the gate is located and then you can start the ritual which i'll explain in steps.

Step 1 : use the moonlight dust to create two triangles facing eachother ,and have one of their spikes through the same one as the other. So that there is another space in etween the two triangles.

Step 2 : on each of the six corners, place one sunlight spike and put a frozen rock on top of it.

Step 3 : place the large moonshard in the middle of the symbol and put the four thunder hooks around it.

Step 4 : tie the eternal rope to one of the thunder hooks then spin it around each frozen rock once and tie it to the adjacent thunder hook. Do this on both sides.

Step 5 : light the 6 frozen rocks on fire with the shadow fire and wait until it reached all four thunder hooks. And then speak the words, adjaral mikauire shinatera makitilate alisicimiralato.

Now if you have followed these steps the gate before you will open, and you can pass through. And next time I will tell you about the cave of micali beyond.

 **A/N**

 **I realy hope that you liked this chapter, and i'm also sorry for it coming out this late. As it was supposes to come out the firs or second day of this month, and now look what happened. But anyway i'm going to try to get something else out this month. And also one last thing, for the pol that I have on my profile, I would like to get at the very least 10 votes, as i'm afraid I can't make a fair judgement otherwise. And with that i'll see you all later.**

 **KING OUT!**


	5. Chapter 1,4

Ronan's guide to the supernatural

 **A/N**

 **hello there my loyal subjects, I know that I said that Legend of sky kingdom/LOSK was going to be updated next, but in thruth it's this. Since LOSK chapter 4 is still in the planning phases and I already know how to do this, you'll get two chapters this month, yay and the reason for this is. October 22 is my birthday, and I wanted to give you two chapters this month, although this will probably not happen in November, and Dcember. I'm gonna try to make it the norm in 2018 for there to be two chapters each month, bye.**

Chapter 1.4

Okay, about the caves of Micali. This is a very large system of caverns in this realm, and it is also ever-shifting, to protect the many treasures within. But this book isn't here to tell you about that, but to tell you about how ton get through it.

Well what I just said is not entirely true. You will need to three of these locations that hold treasure, and each of them only has a single key, the three lost keys of Micali. Which are needed to open the doors blocking the exit.

The first is the bronze key of Micali, this one is kept in a chamber bathed in light which shines in from a hole in the ceiling. Although in the center of the chamber sleeps a large monster that you do not want to awaken, as it is here to guard this key. And it will most likely eat you if it notices any intruders.

Now in the far back of this chamer there is a pedestal with the key on in, don't worry it's not a trap. But there is a barrier surrounding it, which can only be deactivated by shining the light on it, now it doesn't matter how you do this. As long as it doesn't touch the monster, for if it does it will immediately awake. But if you succesfully shine the light on the barrier it will dissapear and you will be free to grab the bronze key of Micali off of its pedestal.

Secondly is the silver key of Micali, this one is inside of a small circular room with a pit in the middle. Make sure you don't fall into that pit as there is very strong acid at the bottom, the key is hanging slightly above this acid. Get it in any way you can, aso there are a lot of materials in the chamber that could help you obtain this key. Now if you've gotten this key and have been following the steps of this book only one is left.

Ok now there is only one key left, and you've probably guessed what it is. But i'll tell you anyway, its the golden key of micali. This one is located in the center of a large square chamber, and is also protected by a barrier. There is only one way to deactivate this barrier, first pirce it with all the seven elemental daggers hidden in the chamber, you have to do it in this order, lightning, ice, fire, earth, wind, darkness, water. Then speak the words, Ilacim acilim ciliam mialic ilmica. This will make the daggers glow, and then move on their own, let them do this as they will create a complex design and then dissapear. Now yell out. Gimara! Doing this will make the magic circle that was created by the daggers shine in a blinding light and make the barrier shatter and doing so leave you free to obtain this key.

Now in whichever order you got these three keys, always walk out of the chamber you are in and take the first pathway to your left. And then the third pathway to the rightdoing so will lead you to the gate of Micali, this gate is a large stone door with on the left a bronze keyhole, on the right a silver keyhole and in the middle a golden keyhole. Now put the firs key you obtained in the bronze keyhole turn it 360 degrees and speak, Micali ist lame. This translates to, Micali I offer this gift. Reapeat this proces with the siver and golden keyhole, with the second and third key you collected. Doing so will make a large line of light go from the top of the keyhole towards the top of the door. This same thing will happen with the other two. Now if yo have done this succesfully, the place where the three lines meet should morph into a large magic circle which will seem to emanate a almost tangible darkness for a few seconds and then it will suddendly dissapear and the door will slowly open.

Now if you have made it to this point only one obstacle remains between you and the shrine of existance where the seers dwell, the vast forest of zutar.

 **A/N**

 **this was pretty good if I do say so myself, what do guys think? And now I truly am gonna write LOSK Bye.**

 **KING OUT!**


	6. Chapter 1,5

Ronan's guide to the upernatural

chapter 1, 5

about the forest of zutar, as I said before it is a vast, and dangerous forest. And you must travel trough it, to reach the shrine of the seers. Now the reason for why this forest is so dangerous, there are a few reasons. The first of these being, it's just like the caves you just passed through. Meaning that it is ever changing, because the trees are able to move around on their own accord, and thus creatring an unpredictable maze able to trap those inside it forever. Also it should be noted, within this forest you cannot return to the maze. Since the supernatural energy here is too strong, and disables use of the command to return.

Now then, there are a few more minor dangers lurking within this forest. One of which being massive stone golems, with swords in the place where there arms should be. These are known as the ancient Aslir, they are guardians of the shrine of the seers. They will not hesitate to chase after and attack you, since they are unable to distinguish between those with pure or evil intentions.

Alright then two more left, second is the creatures known as the Akimara. These are a snake like creature which is very poisonous, as just one drop of it's venom will rot the body from the inside out, and will kill you in under and hour. There is no cure, but the venom can be stopped for a month at a time, to do this simply pour a bit of holy water mixed with vinegar over the bitten spot which will glow a faint red when the venom is active. Now these creatures are very rare, and it is unlikely that you will encounter one. But if you do it can be recognize by it's earthy color, and stone like spikes protruding fro m it's body. And to scare it off simply make a loud noise, since it is very sensitive to loud sounds.

Ok, one left. The Zakir, these are massive bird llike creatures, that are not hostile from nature. However, they are very prideful and most have learnd to speak at the least 1000 languages. For this reason it is strongly advised to be very polite to one when you encounter it, which might lead it to showing you the way to get to the shrine of the seers. However whatever you do, do not insult it. For if you do, you will probably have been ripped to shreds before you can try to comprehend what happened.

Alright, if you've made it past all of that. You should have arrived at a massive tower like stucture made of white rocks. This is the shrine of the seers. Where the the seers reside. But to get to them you will first have to climb the tower, as they reside at the very top.

 **A/N**

 **Hello there my loyal subjects, first i'm sorry for this coming out this late. But that's mostly because I wanted to start a new story this month named law of the cards, but that will be set to december. Also i'm planning to also write two chapters in the next month, law of the cards will be first. And after that the second one will be a surprise.**

 **KING OUT**


	7. Chapter 1,6

Ronan's guide to the supernatural.

 **A/N**

 **hello again my loyal subjects, first of a belated happy new year to all of you. Also I have another new years resolution for this site, instead of 1 chapter each month. I'm going to double it to 2 chpters per month. But with that I leave you to enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 1.6

Ah the shrine of the seers, after having endured many trials, the most challenging ones still await within. Now then know that the command to return can be used whaere you now stand, but when you enter the tower the gates will seal shut behind you, and there will be no way to leave until you have copleted all trials within.

Alright then if you have chosen to enter the tower, you will see a ong stairway up to the second floor. This will lead you to the first chamber. Where the first trial will take place, this same process will repeat for all three trials.

First is the trial of strength, here you will have to defeat a Kylan-sim. A large creature, capable of shooting powerful bursts of elemental energy. You must defeat it with the items that are located within the room. If you do this the stairs come out of the wall and let you proceed to the next floor.

Second is the trial of knowledge, here you will be presented by a challenging puzzle. There is a series of 7 panels on the wall each of which has a word written on it, and you must activate them all. In the right order form 1 to 7.

1 = samil

2 = mixa

3 = nickaer

4 = namil

5 = takital

6 = mitaran

7 = sahl

finally the trial of the mind, this is the final and most challenging of the three trials. Once you enter the chamber where this trial takes place, your soul will be transported to a pocket dimension. this pocket dimension, is shaped like a large mountain with a tower at it's peak, here you must find 15 keys. Each made out of a precious gem, and after you have found them all. You must use them to open the large gate, that is behind you when you first appear here. 

Although the trial is harder than it sounds, as while you are doing it. You will be chased by large undestructible creatures, known as hunters. Avoid them at all costs, from one hit of their blade will shatter your soul. And by doing so, kill you.

Now after you open the door, your soul will be transported back to your physical body. And the path to the seers will reveal itself to you. About them I will tell you in the next chapter.

 **A/N**

 **heya, I hope you liked this. Anyway. For the final trial,** **it may seem familiar to those of you that have played, the legend of zelda skyward sword. This is because it was based off of the silent realms in said game. But with that I leave you.**

 **KING OUT!**


	8. Chapter 1,7

Ronan's guide to the supernatural

 **A/N**

 **Welcome back my loyal subjects, I know that I promised to update on the 14th. But stuff gotin the way. And that's all so i'll see you at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 1.7

Alright then, at this point you should be standing within the chamber of the seers. As soon as you enter the chamber, one of them will speak. "Ahk minel sahme kihara minael soh mohk synel mimalsa vaslia kasi munetra ahkel miilnes arrsa." This translates to. "Find the three hidden stones, this is your final trial."

After having said this, a stone pedestal will rise from the floor. On the top of this pedestal there are three about 7 centimeters in diameter. And you must find the three crystals that fit there. I'll explain how to get each of them seperatly, as the way to obtain each is complex.

To obtain the first stone, you will of course need to leave the shrine. After you have done this head back into the forest of zutar, as I have said this forest is ever changing. So I cannot tell you the way through. All I can tell you. Is that of course you should watch out for the many dangerous creatures, that make this forest their home.

Now then, after hours or maybe days of wandering through the forest. You will eventually stumble upon a large tree. And then I mean, it is massive. As in towering far above all the other trees, if you are here. Know that this tree is your destination.

Alright now that you are at this tree. You must climb it. As the stone is at the very top. Now don't bother climbing it on the outside, you will run out of stamina long before you reach the top. No in the base of the tree there is a door. You must knock on this door 7 times in a very specific rhythm.

1 2

1

1 2 3

1

If you do this, a voice will awnser. It will ask you. "Why are you here?" this is a trick question, as this voice belongs to the guardian of the stone. You must awnser with "I am passing through and got lost, I wish to see a map." If you say this, the door will be opened and you can enter.

The inside of the tree is complety hollow except for a spiral stairway going all the way up to the top. You wil not find anyone here, simply take the stairway up to the crown of the tree. This will most likely take you a few hours. But once you have arrived there there will be a small platform with the stone on it.

Though if you are to look around, you would see the mountains of excil, the shrine of the seers as a speck in the distance. And the forest of zutar extending, seemingly infinitly in all directions.

Now then with the first stone in hand, head back to the shrine and place it on the pedestal there. Next i'll explain how to obtain the second stone.

 **A/N**

 **Hmm I really like how this turned out, it didn't take too long to write. But i'm proud of what I did. Anyway i'll see you in March.**


	9. Chapter 1,8

Ronan's guide to the supernatural

 **A/N**

 **Welcome back my loyal subjects, now then for this month. Both updates are going to be for this story, this is because I wanted to do, guardians of skye, and law of the cards. But I need a bit more time for those two, so I decided to do this twice for this month. Because it takes a lot less time. But with that i'll see you guys later.**

Chapter 1.8

Now then, for the second stone you need to find the palace of zakuna. Located at the highst peak of the mountains of excil. First you head to the gate of excil, once there you should see a thin path going even farther up to the top of the mountain.

Once you have reached the mountain's peak, the palace of zakuna will be in front of you. This is a massive palace made of black stone. And the second stone is inside, then once you enter you will immediately be inside the throne room. Now then whatever you do don't sit on the throne. The king will see this as you offending him, and you will suffer a fate worse then death. You will be trapped within the dungeons of the palace for eternity.

Now then the stone, is hidden deep within the palace. To find it you must explore the palace. As it is located at the top of the highest i'll tell you how to get there.

First from the throne room head behind the throne. There is a small hallway there, there enter the second room on the left. That's a spiral staircase, use it to go down two floors. There you will be in another hallway, take your second right then your first left, after thatyour third right and then your second left. If you did that correctly you will have arrived at the base of the tower. Simply climb it to the top, get the stone that is there, and return it to the shrine of the seers.


	10. Chapter 1,9

nRonan's guide to the supernatural

Chapter 1.9

alright if you made it to this point, there is only one of the three stones left to get. This is by far the most dangerous of the three, as it is hidden deep within the caves of Ish manh kiell. The entrance to these caves is hidden within the forest of zutar. And it is recognizable by a large hill with red and purple grass growing on it. Do not touch that grass, for it contains a poison that will kill you in seconds.

Now then these caves are a comlex maze like system ,that changes it's layout every moon cycle, and the stone is hidden withing it's deepest chamber. Now then when you start hearing a low breathing sound while traversing the caves, don't worry this is normal. The time to worry is when the breathing sound stops. If this ever happens, say these words clearly. "I am merely passing through!" if the sound continues, count yourself lucky. For if it does not, you will meet a swift end.

Then if after exploring these caves for some time, you might find a chamber with light shining in, on what appears to be the stone that you're looking for. This is a the floor in this chamber is illusionary and if you step on it you will fall to the spikes below.

The chamber that you are looking for is identical, to the illusionary one. And the only difference is that there is no light shining in. then the moment you grab the stone off it's pedestal. The cave will form a straight path to the outside, and you must run, as the walls quickly close in and will easily crush you.

Then if you made it out, simply make your way back to the shrine. And when you make it back there place the stone on the pedestal. When you do this all three stones will give off an otherworldly light, and burst into millions of tiny pieces. The pedestal will absorb these, and then sink back into the floor. What happens next I will tell you next.


	11. Chapter 1,10

Ronan's guide to the supernatural

Chapter 1.10

When you reach this point, one of the three seers will speak up in their native tongue. "Ashkitara Gimar misata hirat, Zaraza toutra gama sisamse mikcalz. Ahhikraat sazhim makotro zizomo." This translates to, "you have done well to make it this far. Now claim your reward." at this point you will be asked a question by each of the three seers, it does not matter what your answers are here.

"Darale mikasa ninnoru vocure cabuon, smatar szacxtr gimou?" This translates to, "What is it that you seek?"

"Sakute madrio sahmna, diruqa zarta mizta. Diraa huone neerto siznu?" This translates to, "What is your reason for coming to this place?"

"Qutira zrate miketuo, citca vitria xutaix zorto mizotuz. Kdretad pioto sasea qateri?" This translates to, "What is it that youi wish to obtain?"

Now then the last of these three is the important one, as the reward you will gain for completing this ritual is what you awnser. And your awnsers to the other two questions, will slightly affect this final result. Now then after you have answered the final question, you will lose consiousness, and wake up somewhere in your house. And if the thing you wished to obtain is corporeal, it will be next to you if it's small enough, or if it is too large to fit it will be outside of your house.

Now then if what you wished to obtain was incorporeal, like knowledge, it will be gifted to in within the next week. Alright then at this point the ritual has been completed, and you can continue with your daily life. And I leave you on this final note, be very sure that what you tell the seers is what you really desire. As this ritual can only be done once by any person. And with that I leave you until the next chapter, The hidden song.

 **KING OUT!**


	12. Chapter 2,1

Ronan's guide to the supernatural

Chapter 2.1

Now then, before I start on this chapter. There is something I need to tell you. I have personally only completed the first, out of these seven rituals. But my reward at the end was, all knowledge of the supernatural. So because of that I know things, things mortals should never have known. Although this information I wall also pass on to you.

Now then, whith that out of the way. Let us begin, now then, the hidden song. This musical piece has existed long before time of space existed. So for this reason, it has been hidden away in the deepest reaches of nothingness. For if it stops all existance will fade away.

Now then, I will explain to get to it's hiding place, but know that the seers were, in all honesty simply a warm up. compared to this and the other five, as these six are far more complex and dangerous.

Alright your first objective in this ritual is, opening your third eye. Now this is simpler than people often think. Though there are two objectives to doing this, the first is to travel to a location know as 'the core of all' This is in al honesty, fairly challenging. Although you should be able to do it, without too much trouble if you follow this guide carefully. Though you should know, once you start this quest, there will be no turning back.

First head to a place where the dead gather. The easiest location for this is a graveyard. Once here, go to the spot where the spiritual energy feels the strongest. And once arrived there. Speak either "I wish for my eyes to be opened!" or "i wish to see the truth!" by doing this you open a link between yourself, and the residual spiritual energy here. At this point you must wait until midnight, but stay in the location where you did this. Then as the hour of midnight comes, one of two things can happen. If the spiritual energy is too weak, nothing will happen. And you must try again elsewhere. But if the energy is strong enough. You will be transported, to the mountain of ancients.

At this point you have 12 hours to reach the peak of this mountain. But you should not stay on the trail for any longer. As this land is filled with many unspeakable horrors, that come out in the dare. So you should be fast to reach the mountain's peak, where these creatures cannot tread. However. 4 tests stand in your way to the peak.

The first is, a small music box in the middle of the path, pick it up. and it will start playing a haunting song will last for exactly 2 minutes and 47 seconds. You must place the box on a crystal pedestal, that is quite far from where you find it. Now then, if the song stops before it has been placed there. You will be transported out of this land, and will be unable to return.

The second is, the simplests but perhaps also very dangerous. You must climb a steep wall that is about 800 meters tall. Although on the wall, there are hundreds of sharp crystal outcroppings, coveres in a extremely lethal poison.

The third is, the least dangerous, but the most time consuming. It is a massive ever changing labyrinth located within the heart of the mountain. Where the spiritual energy is the strongest.

For the fourth, you will find a small stuffed animal, pinned to the wall with a sharp rock. Get it off of the wall. And put the toy on the ground. After doing this, continue on your path up the mountain. Walk at asteady pace, for the toy was actually a living creature, and it will be following you. At this point, you will start getting paranoid, and the urge to look behind you, will grow stronger and stronger. do not look behind you. And even worse, do not let the creature catch up with you. If either happens, if you do either of fate that will befall you will be terrible beyond words. Continue this until you reach the peak.

If you have safely reached the peak of the mounatain, you can breathe a sigh of relief. You are safe from all harm here. And all you have to do is to, simpy sit down on the ground and start meditating. Do this until you feel the sensation of your eyes opening. This can take from a few minutes to many hours, depending on your connection with the supernatural. But when this happens. You can open your eyes, and you will find yourself lying on the ground. In the place where you entered the mountain. And your third eye wil be open. Next I will explain about the journey to reach the hidden song.


	13. Chapter 2,2

Ronan's guide to the supernatural

Chapter 2,2

Now then, despite how crucial it is to this ritual to have your third eye opened, it is only a prerequisite. And this is the moment where the actual ritual begins. So if you want to, you can still back out. As it is not possible to stop this ritual in the middle, unlike the last.

Alright then, to start the ritual. You must first head to a place of worship, like a church for example. And make sure that you are completely alone, then walk up to the altar. And speak these exact words. "I wish to find what is hidden, to know what is forgotten. To hear what ancients speak, and to see the deepest darkness and the purest light." after doing this and the connection to the location, you are trying to acces is strong enough here. You will see an impossibly bright light above you, do not look at it. For if you do, you will undoubtebly be blinded immediately. Now you must wait, as this light slowly morphs into a dark shadowy mass. This mass will sink towards you, and engulf you like a cocoon. If this happens the first step has been comleted, if the connection is not strong enough. A light similar to the sun setting, will engulf you and you will fal unconcious, then a variable amount of time later. You will wake up with no recollection, of anything to do with the supernatural.

Now then if you were successful, you will find yourself in the middle of a crossroad, surrounded by a darkness that you cannot see through. And the roads on all sides will seemingly stretch out infinitely. These are the voidlands, or more commonely known as, the crossroads in the dark. A place having existed since before the universe itself, but having been forgotten, by mortal and immortal minds alike. Eons ago.

Here you must complete several tasks, and finally open the void gates. These lead into the void itself. Existing outside the boundaries of the universe. And instead the everlasting nothigness, that has existed since before the order created by the concepts of time and space, and it will continue to exist forever. After this order has been lost for the rest of eternity. This place, if it can even be called that, is where the hidden song is located.

Now that that's out of the way. Back to the crossroads. In this place the laws of the universe, do not always work normally, due to it's proximity to the eternal void. Because of this, one year in this place equals one day on earth. And even though, the geography may seem normal now, it'll get all kinds of messed up later. For example, the entire road may spin around in a corkscrew like shape.

Now then, if you think that that's all, you'd be dead wrong. In the crossroads exist billions of horrifying creatures, spawned from the void. These creatures are not named, and are often one of a kind. But be aware of them at all times, for you must not let them become aware that you are here. For if they find a creature, not born from the same eternal darknass as thay are. They will hunt you down. And if they find you they will kill you, as any means that you may posess, will not even harm them.

Alright then, will not bore you with this information any longer. And end this here. From the next chapter onward, I will explain what you need to do here.

 **A/N**

 **Hello there my loyal subjects. Yes I know that this is the first update in the month. but that is simply, because I'm not sure what to write for my other update. And I had a vacation smack dab in the middle of the month. So please just have faith in me.**

 **KING OUT!**


	14. Chapter 2,3

Ronan's guide to the supernatural

 **A/N**

 **Welcome back my loyal subjects, I just want to tell you. That both updates for this month are going to be for this story. And next month, i'll hopefully get out an update for, Guardians of Skye, and Legend of sky kingdom. Enjoy the chapter.**

Alright, before I start here, I feel the need to tell you what this sub-chapter entails. Now then, as I told you. The crossroads in the dark, are ever shifting. Due to their proximity, to the void. So this chapter will not be further explenation of what to do to reach the hidden song, but rather it will be a catalogue, of notable locations within the crossroads, that do not change their location, and therefore, make it slightly simpler to traverse these perilous plains.

1 : The void gates.

Now like I have already told you, the void gates. Are the only way in and out of the void. Though I have not told you of their location, within the crossroads. Now to fully comprehend, the vastness of the crossroads. I'll exlain their "design" to you. Alright, you see the crossroads. Are on their own a sort of second dimension, if you think of the universe as the first, and the void as the third. Now the first, and second dimensions are enormous orbs, so ultramassive that even trying to comprehend their size, would result in you going insane. And then the ever existing dark nothingness, outside these two is the void. Where nothing, can exist and time is at an eternal standstill. Now that that has been explained, I can tell you the location of these gates. They are located in the very center, of the crossroads, and are sealed with five magical keys.

2 : The ancient everforge

The ancient everforge, is where you will find one of the seven magic keys, needed to open the void gates. The key of fire the forge itself is mostly a massive flame, having raged on since the start of the world. You will need to find some way to you will need to put out this flame, lest it consume all. Also the key of fire is within the center. And is seemingly made of cooled down flames, still retaining their shape. And having miraculously formed into the shape of a key.

3 : The river of Ash-Kitar

this seemingly endless river travels all the way through the crossroads, from the eternal mountains, of Sumatar on one side, to the well of dreams on the other. Both of which will be covered later. Though now the only importance, is that this rivers water is the only thing in existance. That can dim the everforge's flames.

4 : The library of Hamza Tyl

The library of Hamza Tyl, is a massive building. Constructed out of impossibly white blocks. And some of it's spires are as tall, as the tallest mountaintop. It has an aentrance on the east, west, north , and south sides. And is filled with a near endless amount of books, these boosks recording all knowledge, from the beginning of existance, and will continue to do so until the end. And somewhere amongst these nearly endless rows of books, you will find the key of knowledge. A creation made from hundreds of intertwined letters, and symbols.

5 : The eternal mountains of Sumatar

These mountains exist, at one af the edges of the crossroads. And there is technically no reason to visit them. Though you will find the source of the river of Ash-Kitar here, and it is said to be able to heal any injury, no matter how life threathening. Though it is hidden deep within, and these mountains are perilous beyond belief.

6 : The well of dreams

The well of dreams, is a massive pit at the absolute bottom of the crossroads with a large diamond bridge crossing over it, holding many lamps shining with an ethereal light. It is shining with a bright golden light, representing the consiousness of living being. And when you jump in, you will find yourself within an endless, complex labyrinth holding the consiousness, dreams, hopes, and fears of every living being, within itself. And somewhere within this labyrinth, you will find a tall-ish pedestal. With the key of dreams floating slightly aqbove it. This key is made out of the solidified essence of dreams. And when grabbed you will be transported back to the crossroads.

7 : The mines of Taryl

The mines of Taryl, are a large system of mines, filled comletely with the most precious and beautiful, of crystals. Though be cautious not to touch any of them, for doing so will anger the guardian of these mines. And you will be dead in seconds. You should simply try to find your way around these caves. And try to head to the center, there you will find a chamber completely made out of many different crystals, and in between two of them will be a part oddly jutting out. This is the crystal key, a complex key constructed outy of many different combined crystals.

8 : The clockwork castle

The clockwork castle is a medium sized castle, instantly recognizable by the massive clock on it's front. This clock is known as the eternity clock, and keeps time moving all throughout the universe. And below the eternity clock, you will find a large ornate door with a gear based design on it. After opening this door, you will find yourselg inside the castle, surrounded not by statues and ornate pillars. But instead, many parts one would find within a clock. Such as gears, springs, and the like. All of these, keeping the eternity clock and thus, time itself moving. Though hidden away within an alcove somewhere in the castle, you will find a misplaced gear. Though after pulling it out it will reaveal itself to actually be the time key. This key having morhed from the gear you just picked up.

now then, beside these eight. There are of course many more, notable locations within the crossroads. But I felt these were the most important ones. So now that this is done, next time I will start describing the journey to collect these five keys.

 **KING OUT!**


End file.
